Draco's Drama
by V-Gin
Summary: Draco sees something and this is his reaction to it. Originally written for a challenge at the Hex files. This is HarryDraco preslash folks, don’t like that thought? Please don't read it then.


Disclamer: I own nothing but the sandbag frog that sits perched atop my head as I write. And even he is my muse for a completely different fandom. sigh

Draco's Drama

It had come to this, just as he knew it would.

His secret had been found out, and now his life was going to be forfeit.

Taking deep breaths, he slowly and deliberately placed his wand against his throat, his lips trembling slightly as he attempted to force the words of the killing curse past them.

"Oh Merlin, Draco, would you stop being so bloody melodramatic?" Draco spun around and faced the pug-faced girl in the doorway of the dorm room.

"Shut up, Pansy! This is all your fault! If you had just kept your nose out of my business, I wouldn't be forced to do this!" He turned away from his ex-friend, once again trying to say the words that would end it all.

Unfazed, Pansy popped a handful of Fizzing Whizzbees in her mouth, and watched him from her position propped up against the doorframe. "You know that won't work," she said as she brushed past him, pulling his wand out of his hands and plopping down on her stomach in the middle of the closest bed. "Even if you could get the words of the spell you're looking for out of your mouth, the last time you attempted to cast the Killing Curse, that poor moth glowed bright pink for days," Pansy idly began playing with Draco's wand. "Draco, darling, you do not look good in pink. Besides, you were going to leave a nasty red mark on your neck with as hard as you were pressing your wand, and we don't want to give people the wrong impression, now do we?"

"Why don't you just butt out, Parkinson!"

"Trust me Draco, I would love to, but you are in my dorm room."

Draco sat on the bed wearily, eyeing his wand, before deciding she would probably hex him before he got it away from her. "What am I going to do, Pansy?"

"First, you are going to realize that me knowing you have feelings for Potter is not a bad thing. I mean, sure, I am going to question your taste. I mean Potter is so common. I guess, however, that this just means there is a better selection for me."

Draco flopped on his stomach next to her and snorted, "Your selection, Pansy, has just been limited to wizards that you have never met, which is probably a good thing. Make sure you marry one before they get to know you, or you may lose all possibilities." He was obviously feeling better as he was already getting back to his normal snarky self.

"So what in the world got you so worked up? You spilled your guts to me without much prying. I mean, all I did was ask you what was wrong, and you started going off about how Potter was, and let me quote you, a 'lying bastard who isn't worthy of your love', then you just got all pale and ran off. I think you are one lucky person, as no one else was in the hallway when you said that."

"Potter is with someone…"

"Excuse me? Did you just say that Mr. 'Has Yet to Notice Girls' is dating someone? Who?"

Draco didn't answer for the longest time, and Pansy thought she was going to have to ask again, when she got her downtrodden answer. "Cedric Diggory."

Pansy had to stifle a laugh, she had long known that Draco held a burning torch for Harry Potter, and had recently come to realize that in his own, 'doesn't realize it yet' way, Harry had been pining for Draco also. But Cedric?

"Draco, my poor deluded darling, that is so not possible…"

"You didn't see the way they looked at each other in the courtyard! There was this spark that passed between them, and they looked away, but not really, and they just should have snogged, and gotten it over with."

"I know for a fact that the pride of Hufflepuff has been panting after Cho Chang since she started going to Hogwarts. Rumor has it that he is going to make his play for her this year. Trust me, Potter doesn't know what he wants yet." Pansy wasn't about to tell Draco what it was that Harry wanted, especially since neither boy realized it. She knew that the two boys could be forever if they got over themselves. But for now, there were insults to yell, pranks to play, and feelings to hold onto and hide.

She smiled as her heart panged.


End file.
